Debut Persona
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Kyoko has a new persona which would be her debut character which would also push her carrer father, the same time Ren who now embraced being Koun again will have his first role with his debut as Koun.


Title: Debut Persona

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"Mother, can you teach me how to act as a lawyer?" Kyoko Mogami or known as Kyoko-chan to the entertainment world as the top actress and idol of Japan, currently she's having lunch with her mother after her mother invited her.

"Why?" her mother looked up baffled at what she asked.

"Well, my new role is named Ayaka Yukino, she is a lawyer and this is a challenge to me. I know nothing about law nor being a lawyer or even how to act like one" she sighed, her mother thought of something but immediately dropped it. She decided to finally rebuild her relationship with her daughter and that's what she's about to do.

"Alright, I'll teach you. But you have to be in my office early in the morning" Kyoko's eyes sparkled and hugged her mother, which the older woman wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back.

"Hi?" a familiar actor with now blonde hair without his contact lenses came to greet them, he sported his disarming smile.

"We just started lunch and you're taking her?" Japan's top lawyer scoffed at her daughter's boyfriend who gave a small chuckle.

"Don't worry, ma'am I'm not taking her, mind if I join though?" he took a seat beside Kyoko.

"Please do" Seana nodded.

They talked a bit and the couple started to tell their roles to Seana who finds Kyoko's new character interesting.

* * *

For weeks Kyoko had been under her mother's watch and she grew interested with her mother's line of work, especially appearing in courts or meeting her client, and whenever she is with Seana, Ayaka was the one who is present and taking notes with her mother, for a week they started the production of the movie she is the protagonist, however she is also the bully of her co-workers which Seana finds amusing.

Kyoko's little demons are all in the loose every time Ayaka appears but melts when Russell is around, Russell played by Ren or now known as Koun, Russell is his first role under his real name Koun.

With the start of the movie where Kyoko played as Koun's lawyer letting him off of the thing he did. Russell is an American intelligence who is undercover who was caught and framed by the gang he is after, now he got caught and sentenced for life imprisonment, Russell who used to be a cold killer during his time in the military under orders of the united nations in the warzone now he is a contractor and intelligence spy.

 _"What do you mean you don't have anywhere to stay?" burst by Ayaka in disbelief, the Japanese intelligence who came also to help the American sighed._

 _"I got nothing other than my bag and clothes" he shrugged._

 _"I can't believe this… can't he stay with you Fuji-san?" she looked at her associate who turned away, the man clearly disliked the lady lawyer, "Fine… just for a bit… but you have to look for your own place" she glared._

 _The American smiled at her with amusement, "Thank you, you're actually kind~" hummed by the Intel and the other man snorted knowing who Ayaka is._

 _Ayaka rolled her eyes, "That's the first" she scoffed, "You are a weird one" with that she left and he followed._

The scene was cut and they got it in one go which made the director delighted, having the car scene where they headed to one of the company's apartments which is supposed to be Kyoko's or Ayaka's. they will continue the scene there as well.

Arriving, the cameras there were all ready on set and all they need to do are do their roles, the staff complemented Kyoko with her work without any mistake and giving the same compliment to Ren as well.

When the Director called action Ren and Kyoko with their co actor are in position.

 _"Wow… your place is bigger than mine, from the years I've been in service I can never have this" he looked around whistling._

 _"Peasant" said by Ayaka under hear breath and went on to put her keys to her rack, everything is in order, even her books, he whistled seeing her glass wall home office, the shelves full of law books and her other files in order._

 _He slumped on her sofa like it was his and laid there and gave a big deep sigh of relief, "Listen kid, she might look harmless to you but she's a demon, good luck" Russell was amused at what the man said to him and immediately made a run for it after Ayaka's back was turned._

 _She glared at him, "If you want to stay here I have some ground rules" after he listened to her house demand he looked dumbfounded and shocked at the woman, now he knows why the man earlier told he's going to live in the demon's den._

 _"Okay" he shrugged. "At least you're kind enough to let me stay"_

 _"You are a weird one" she told and strides back to her office to drown herself to work._

The director called it a wrap and ended the scene, Ren who's dressed in a white shirt and an undone flannel shirt and old jeans with his brown Caterpillar boots which is all ragged and dirty hugged Kyoko since they were out of their characters, the staff mused at the couple, since Kyoko apologized at her boyfriend or senior for being mean to him.

* * *

Weeks went on and continued with their taping, the staff had been silently squealing whenever Russell do sweet things for Ayaka even though she would push him, she was even surprised when he cleaned her study and made her dinner, currently they are about to tape, the scene would be where Russell would know why she is cold towards men and has no trust in them.

 _"Aya-chan?" he called._

 _"What did I tell you about calling me that? Stop it" she sighed and went to her office where he is cleaning her books._

 _"Who is this?" he asked showing a picture of an attractive model like man in a suit with her beside him, her eyes darkened and got angry._

 _"Throw, burn or do whatever you want with that! I thought I burned everything" she growled and Russell can feel her anger._

 _"Hey… I'm not going to ask further because I think I know but… he's the past right? You know you should continue with your life, you're doing great" he smiled._

 _She finally broke down, "You know you are doing great" he encouraged her and held her close, "Un like me… I'm here cleaning other people's house for me to stay, I'm broke… and still trying to live, while you… you have a solid ground, beside with all your achievements I think you showed him who's boss now" he rubbed her back. With that she told everything to him._

 _"You really are a weird one" she sniffled and he wiped her eyes._

 _"Let's just burn this shall we?" he told to make her feel better, taking out his lighter he went to the sink and she followed, he burned the picture and dropped it on the sink, it was all black he opened the faucet and put out the fire, the chard photo then went to the bin, she still sniffled and he comforted her._

 _It was her rare day off and she is wearing her mini shorts and spaghetti strap blouse, "I'll make us lunch" she told and went to the fridge only to find there is none to use, she sighed started at the man, "We still have time, I think we need grocery" she informed._

 _"I forgot to inform you about our lack of stocks" he scratched the back of his head._

 _"Don't worry" she was rather tamed and nicer, she want calling him names or even telling he's a freeloading baboon._

 _"Should I get your car ready? I'll drive" he offered._

 _"You know what, let's just get take out" she sighed, "Pizza?" and he nodded vigorously._

 _She picked up her phone and started calling, while Russell finished cleaning, "I'll take a bath first, then I'll clean up so you can have a fresh water after" he told and she nodded. Living with the former Intelligence is not that bat she admits, he's quite tamed and handy to have around, although sometimes he's annoyingly clingy._

 _"Your turn" he called and she nodded, he was only wearing a towel which she is used to since he did it the first day, but she's really amazed how Russell hadn't broke any of her rules yet._

 _Moments later, there was loud knocking or rather aggressive knocking, Russell being a battle hardened soldier got himself prepared, yet he's still wearing the towel since he decided to clean up the sofa first before the home owner gets out the bath, when he opened the door he found a familiar man, he was shorter than him yet identical to the man in the picture he saw earlier._

 _He wasn't saying a word yet since the man stared at his figure, Russell still has his soldier like figure his eight packs and his solid chest, Ayaka who was annoyed with the loud knocking earlier went out to see who it was, she too have finished bathing and now dressed in her home clothes, "What is all that commotion?" she asked irritated._

 _"Sorry Baby, but do you know who this guy is?" Russell smiled at her and told her to play along and her eyes widened then flared in anger._

 _"I'm sorry, Honey but no…" she replied and raised her eye brows, "You… my man, needs to get dressed" and she wrapped her arms around his waist and glared at the man, "Russell, do you know him?" she asked._

 _"No… but I think he's in the wrong house" he replied and closed the door slamming it._

 _They went to the kitchen away from the hearing range, "That felt so satisfying" she sighed, "Thank you" she blushed._

 _"No problem, besides for all the things you did for me, this is just a small thing" he smiled._

 _They talked a bit while Russell forgot to change, when another knock came along that annoyed the hell out of the two, "He's persistent" he told and she sighed._

 _Putting his arms around her and she in return held him by the waist he aggressively opened the door only to find the shocked delivery man, she paid the poor man and he went to the kitchen to put their order over the counter when she suddenly burst out laughing and he followed._

 _With their lunch done, he dressed up and she noticed his shirt was fading and his pants were torn and thin, she thought of getting him clothes._

"Okay cut!" called by the director delighted with their acting which did not cost a retake, they then proceeded to the car scene again where they put a camera over the hood of the car and on the dash board.

Ren drove the car while they talk as Russell and Ayaka, it was the scene where their relationship starts to build.

 _Arriving at the market, she was skillful when it comes to choosing some ingredients and supplies, while he pushes the cart and waited for her, when they cashed out she pulled him to a shop and to his shock she started getting him some clothes, she enjoyed finding him shirts and pants, even sweatpants and other things he needs, she even got him a new boot and slippers._

 _He appreciated what she does for him that's why he sworn he'll be even sweeter telling his feelings to the lawyer._

This time the director ended the day and called for a perfect cut, except for the part where the extra had to faint or squeal after seeing Koun in the flesh.

"Where are you both heading now?" asked by the director.

"To LME, we'll have out photo shoot there, mother demanded me and Kyoko-chan as her main model" Ren chuckled and Kyoko blushed.

They rode Ren's car which two managers followed, arriving to LME, the two managers still teased their charges with the scene where Ren's only wearing the towel when he snapped.

"She saw me wearing nothing" he said flatly, poor Kyoko blushed, Yashiro and Kyoko's manager wasn't the only ones who heard Ren, the staff around the lobby turned to them shocked.

He took Kyoko with him to the elevator leaving the two shocked managers, passing by the studio they found Koudi wearing his usual hoodie except he's wearing pants, they can see him still writing in his notes, Ren chuckled and pulled his girlfriend to the president's office.

* * *

Few days later, Ren and Kyoko went out to lunch with Seana again only to find Kuu and Julie joining them because of Lory seeing the production of Koudi's collaboration MV to challenge Vie Ghoul and Fuwa Sho's top chart entry.

Not wearing his usual hoodie instead he's wearing his plain shirt with his mother's brand with his own logo, his signature cargo shorts, and high top shoes, however he still worn his ever recognizable white net ball cap with his own print at the side.

Fangirls by the barricade squealed and fainted when he went over there and pulled the camera to follow, it was candid but it made the whole video wholesome, it was like a foreign video when they involved variety colors of FJ cruisers and modified ford four by four trucks with thick full face bumper and gme antennas which uniformed the cruisers.

"He's got that rhyme game going" mused by Seana, the family agreed, the lawyer was impressed with the boy's skill when it come to his lyrical freestyle.

Having to have their break, "You both heading to the set after?" asked Julie sipping her coffee and the couple nodded.

"I bet this movie will bag more awards~" hummed by Julie.

"Well, Kyoko's been doing her best so I know she will get the best award for it" told by Seana and Kyoko blushed.

"Of course she will, besides she's been doing the scene in one take"

"Goodness, you both are trying to beat me in my own game" snorted by Kuu with a chuckle. Turning their heads they can see Koudi walking backwards while singing and the camera following him.

* * *

Arriving to the set, they were separated immediately and the staff got them prepared, Ren wearing a new shirt and jogger shorts which supposed that Kyoko bought for him. While Kyoko worn her pencil skirt and office clothing which is an executive dress.

When the scene started, _"You're going already?" Russell clearly just woke up still rubbing his eyes and yawned._

 _"Yes, I still have an appointment with the governor" he sighed._

 _"I'll drop you off if you want? I'll drive you" he told and she raised her eye brows, "You were complaining about the parking space to your office" he shrugged._

 _She sighed and agreed, she went to grab her bag and her leather case with her files except Russell took it and brought it down with him, he opened the door for her and she thanked him._

 _Dropping her off to her office she started her work after getting to her office, her usual bullying to her co-workers stopped for a moment, she did not start yet her co-workers noticed she has been blooming for a week already and she's in the good mood and to their shock she even treated them coffees when they went to their usual café._

 _Gossips and rumors started to fly, but hen lunch time came, "Where's Aya-chan's office?" and attractive American in a plain white tank top covered by a high collar leather jacket with khaki pants and brown Caterpillar boots greeted them with the question, dumbfounded they pointed her office and he confidently strides to where her office is, with a pouch with him with clearly a bento and a coffee tumbler._

 _"Hi" he smiled and she blushed._

 _"What are you doing here?" she asked._

 _"Well, you forgot breakfast so I got worried, I brought you lunch and coffee instead" he placed the food over her table and she cleaned up a bit she sighed from all the work piling up._

 _He arranged the food and everything, "Take some rest for a moment, it's not good for you" he said and about to leave when she stopped him._

 _"Have you eaten yet?" she asked and he shook his head._

 _"Sit down and have some" she demanded and he chuckled and sat across her, the co-workers and others who were intrigued who the foreigner is they were stealing glances at the clear glass wall of her office finding her feeding him with the chopsticks she's using for her own, both were clearly conversing and laughing._

 _It was unusual to the lady lawyer who's always in bad mood. When Russell was about to leave the building, he walked the hallway while Ayaka followed him to see him off only to bump with the man Kyoko hated the most._

 _"Aya" called by the man and she continued to glare._

 _"Listen here, man. Leave my woman alone. I know who you are from what she told me but you got some balls facing her" Russell said._

 _"Russell" Ayaka's voice cracked and Russell held her close to him, he was clearly growling at the smaller man._

 _"I kill so many without blinking, want me to bash your head on that wall?" he threatened and Ayaka held the man knowing his back ground._

 _"J-just leave Jun…" her voice is broken and she was hiding a sob, "Russell is a dangerous man, he's an ex military man and he will not stop not until you're dead" she threatened, "Whatever you want it's over, I've moved on, I have him, he's better than you in many ways" she sobbed and held the ex-soldier tightly by his torso, Russell held her close covering her with his embrace._

"Can we cut?" Ren called and the staff and the Director looked at him stunned, he wiped Kyoko's tears and tried to calm himself.

"Dude, I can't believe you have to cut because your girlfriend is crying" laughed by Jiro the guy playing Jun.

"Let's face it, I'm weak when she cries" Kyoko is clearly giggling at him.

"Can you not, it's just acting!" she pouted at him, the female staff shrieked when he leaned in and kissed her.

"Can we do it again? Sorry about this!" he called and the Director wanted to add it on their bloopers.

 _"You got three seconds to leave" growled Russell, after calming her down, Ayaka knows about the soon to be gossip since they made a scene._

 _So he decided to meet her client early so she can go home immediately. Arriving back home she cried clutching at Russell's shirt while the other continued to comfort her._

 _"I wish I met you sooner, I wish instead of him it was you" she told._

 _"Well, let's not dwell on the past" he gave her a comforting smile, "I know how painful it is… but all I want you to know that the first time I met you on that court room as you were assigned to be my appointed lawyer, hearing you I know I think I met my match and I was right" he told._

 _"I don't want to scare you off so I did hide my feelings, Ms. Ayaka Yukino, I like you… no… that's not the proper words" he thought and she looked up to him shocked, "I love you" with that she started at him hard._

 _"I'm not going to push my luck but I hope you would not kick me out" he gave an apologetic smile._

 _She squeezed his face between her palm and pulled him to her, to his shock she kissed him, it was a long exchange which escalated where he had to take his jacket off and pull her suit jacket, her hands roamed on his neck and her other hand, she used her fingers to comb his hair to a mess, the kiss was hot and passionate, and both were panting when they ended._

 _Their foreheads touched and he gave an ear to ear grin, "Just promise me one thing"_

 _"All for you mylady" told by the soldier._

 _"Don't leave me"_

 _"I wont" with that he pulled her for a kiss again._

That wasn't on the script but the Director loved their improvising scene, it was hot and sexy which is good for the movie.

One last scene is to be shoot the next wek.

* * *

A week later, Koudi finally released his new song in collaboration with the Tokyo Dogs and his new crew called Hanbun no Hinshu, whichi they call themselves half breed since they are half Japanese and half foreigners, yet they are Japanese in last name.

Julie got her new designs out and Kuu having to have another show in Japan.

Ren and Kyoko are both in set and ready in their position, just waiting for the signal. The scene is where Ren is going to be deported back to America and leaving a promise to Ayaka.

"And ACTION!" called by Ogata.

 _The couple were waking up, both smiling at each other, Russell brushed his hand cupping and caressing his lover's cheeks and leaned in to kiss her nose, every day he reminds her how beautiful, smart and strong she is, and he never fails to lift her spirits up._

 _To her he is like a perfect house husband, he can clean, he can organize, can cook and most importantly can love. Foe once she felt someone appreciates her and needs her, "Morning" she smiled._

 _He gave the same smile and leaned in to kiss her, she snuggled closer to him which he obliged to open his arms and kept her close, "Never in my entire life I would be this overprotective over someone" he sighed in content, "Man, I need a job" he chuckled and she giggled._

 _Having to do their usual morning routine, Ayaka would make their breakfast after a bath, Russell who's taking his won a knock was heared from her apartment door, she opened it and raised her eye brow seeing a man in suit, he handed her a letter and asked for a man named Russell, Daniels she gave a questioning look only to fell shock at the papers._

 _"Love?" Russell went to her only wearing a towel and held her close seeing she's sobbing, "Hey, what's going on?" he looked worried._

 _"You're being deported" she announced and he looked shocked shaking his head in disbelief._

 _"I know this time would come but I'm not yet prepared" he breathe and held Ayaka close to him._

The staff can feel their grief over the scene, some of them wanted to drag the actor playing as the agent and comfort the two that they will take care of the hindrance, the Ogata wanted to cry over the scene because the chemistry is too much, and the top actors had been acting like they were about to separate. He called cut because the two seemed to be in their own world lost in their characters except Kyoko started to cry for her Corn not to leave her.

Ren chuckled and held her close and kissed her nose and reminded her it was just acting.

Having to retake the scene the two minimized their grief from being separated, with the scene being successful they now headed to the next set, they headed back to another location and it was Kyoko's supposed to be office.

Ren finds it cute when Kyoko refused to let go of his hand and to his enjoyment he said nothing because he loved every single bit of it.

Ogata and the managers kept on taking their picture while they were being fussed for a retouch, Kyoko worn her office clothes since they will be filming the last scene, the whole movie has been in the making for almost a year but it was earlier than expected since Ren and Kyoko had minimal retakes.

The hardest one is the beginning since Ren is in action where he fights off with hand to hand combat and gun fights considering he was involved with a mob.

"Places!" called by Ogata over his megaphone and sat on his chair, Kyoko who looked irritated continued on, Ayaka never left actually and though out the day Ayaka was the one in control.

 _She was upset and angered to the fact that her man promised her he wouldn't leave but he did, but having his dog tag with her makes her believe he'll comeback._

 _With her sour mood, her co-workers decided to distance themselves when she heard an annoying squeal, heading out her office to know what it is her eyes widened seeing the man, the same blonde man, except his stubbles are gone having a clean shave, he's wearing a three piece suit and aviator sunglasses._

 _He smiled at her and opened his arms, she sobbed and sprinted to him, not minding her heels, when another blonde appeared behind Russell._

Ogata groaned when the female staff started to shriek and squeal as they can't help seeing how dashing the British Superstar the Japanese English actor Usui Takumi wearing an all white suit and the same glasses as Ren.

Ren and Kyoko laughed and Usui sighed at the retake.

 _"I brought Jared, he's one of the person I helped years back and he helped me get all the things that was supposed to be mine back home" told Russell, Ayaka still cried having to have her man back._

 _"Jared and I put up a business years back and never thought we can make it big" he told her, "Now, I get to permanently live here and get my citizen ship since we'll be putting a branch here" he told cupping her face repeatedly kissing her nose, "So I hope you're up to moving because I bought a house for us" leaning and resting his head to hers, she covered his hands with her palm even though his was bigger._

 _"Ayaka Yukino, you amazed me with your intelligence, your feistiness and your beauty. You cared for a broke man and gave him a warm place now it's my turn to give you a warm place" he kneeled, "Will you marry me?" he asked and she tackled him with a chant of yes, he kissed her lips tenderly._

Ogata is about to call cut when the staff again couldn't contain their excitement and shrieked.

* * *

With the successful end of their movie tapings, the can now relax and attend to their modeling schedules and have some free time, except for their upcoming guesting from a new show, except this time the new show is a reality show which is a home invasion reality TV, Ren and Kyoko who lives in a seven bedroom house with the Hizuri couple and the youngest Hizuri, who owns his own studio by the third floor of the house, his room and his leisure room is also located there.

The show who is hosted by Kanae enjoyed the tour and the same time her best friend's food, they got a treat after heading to the third floor and saw Koudi with his new crew recording in his studio, he was complete in set, including his personalized headphones and mic, the LME president is also there to supervise the teens.

* * *

With their trailer released, the hype of their fans couldn't be contained after seeing the chemistry of the couple, their popularity went up high beating other stars.

Kuu and Julie together with Seana are proud of the couple, however they weren't the only ones who are topping the stardom, but also Koudi who had beaten the big shot musicians Sho Fuwa and Vie Ghoul from the charts, with his collaboration music with the native Rappers of Tokyo, called Chances, it's a courtship kind of theme, where a high school boy is courting his classmate who he had been eying on. It's a puppy love which can everyone relate to and the MV was played by the singers themselves, but the couple used for the MV was Yuuto and the rising singing idol Haruka Nogizaka.

With the ending of the MV where the puppy love turned to forever love, as adults it was played by Ren and Kyoko which was a surprise.

Koudi with Scott, Usui Takumi's younger brother, Leon Tsukimori the renowned violinist Len Tsukimori's little brother and Haruki Kuran who he claimed to be his crew in America played as the wing man of Yuuto in the MV which made it more teen like.

Their first hit wasn't the only thing that came out that month it was followed by another which they produced, it was called outsider which they told their story of being a half Japanese kid and a foreign kid the same time and it was hard to fit in with everyone.

When Koudi topped the charts over the music industry in much of his agency's president's delight, Ren and Kyoko's movie also hit the block buster and earned hundreds of millions after three days in cinemas, the red carpet for the showing of the movie was like an OSCAR having to parade beautiful ball gowns and suits, but nothing beats Kyoko and Ren after Julie designed it, with her deep V all black chiffon dress, the slit on her front goes down to her navel and the tube cups of her gown shined because of the black beads, Ren worn an all black suit with glittering black bowtie, he held his girlfriend close.

Julie and Kuu attended wearing elegant black motif to match the younger couple, but they all mused when Koudi went to follow coming out his FJ cruiser wearing his own plain black flannel shirt, all buttoned up to the top, wearing his black skateboarding jeans matching his black high top shoes with white soles, his ball cap completed his signature look.

Ren and Kyoko pulled him to pose with them while the camera flashes.

* * *

Ren and Kyoko's movie got nominated for the best movie for the film fest, and both were also nominated for the best actor and actress awards, and as expected their movie easily won the event, Kyoko taking home the best actress award which she thanked her mom first for teaching her the ropes of being a lawyer and knowing some things to help her in her role, "My mother brought out my inner Ayaka" she told, "And for Mom" she mentioned her soon-to-be-in-law for all the advises and support" she acknowledged.

Ren did the same thanking everyone but he thanked Kyoko the most since without her he wouldn't be inspired to be better, the crowed found their relationship genuine yet many who's still bitter didn't believe and think they'll break up soon enough.

When the show was over, Kyoko and Ren was about to leave when Sho cornered Kyoko and started to harass her, luckily Koudi the boy at fifteen rescued his Nee-chan from the guy he called 'Yankee wannabe not' he towered Sho from their height difference and the same time their body build.

Ren arrived with Kuu in a hurry, little did they know they were being followed by paparazzis, they found Sho poking at the tall boy's chest challenging him, "Fine then" he accepted, "You're going to eat your cords, trust me." Told by the boy, Ren snorted at the side.

Sho continued to glare, "I can beat you any time and day" then he looked at Sho's pants, "And by the way, that spandex doesn't and wouldn't help you in any way" with that Ren took Kyoko and the boy followed them, the media got that hit from the young Hizuri which called that he is raging war with the visual kei singer.

And true to the young Hizuri's words he had beat Sho over the music awards over the categories of teen, top chart and trend, Koudi taking the award for his hit music, Street smart where he tells his story how he got in to rapping and how he got involved in to bad things back then.

"Where my homies at?" he called, everyone knew the boy grew up in California where his parents were for years, he was born and raised there yet, he is fluent with Japanese as his father speak to him with the language in daily basis.

His friends Leon and Scott went up, they were sporting the same theme of attire, Scott worn his flannel shirt leaving it open showing his inner shirt, he's wearing a summer shorts and his matching fedora, Leon on the other hand worn his baseball jacket and showed his inner baseball jersey shirt inside wearing the same pants as Koudi, Koudi with his iconic plain flannel shirt, ball cap and pants with his matching high top shoes.

"As the paparazzis spilled last week, a wannabe Yankee challenge me to a game and everyone present here is familiar with his name" he started rhyming, "I'm an East side half breed as what my mentor had said, I use street smarts as my skill and my brain as my source of will. But guess what this is not about the game which you pulled me to play, but this is a tribute to the late Sergeant Jay" the three bowed their heads.

"The big man who took us in, raised and embraced these back alley half breeds. As the big man's sons, we'll bring the East side guns to the land of the rising sun, without you we wouldn't be here taking this gold tier, I now stand with my brothers praising the honor for you with all these people can hear. Serge, this is what you've raised and this is what we'll help build" he raised the trophy with his friends can reach bowing their heads.

"Also I would like to thank my family, especially my parents for all the support and love they gave, especially the defenses they put after the Yankee wannabe started a useless game, I find this amusing since he lost his own game, but more importantly I got something that you said you would claim" showing the trophy, "Or rather my brother has already claimed." He said smugly pointing at Kyoko and Ren which the camera shifted to the couple, the first one to clap and cheer was Ren he stood and gave a loud clap to his brother who insulted his rival except he already lost and Ren already claimed Kyoko.

The media went frenzy after the young Hizuri started to wage war to the Visual Kei singer, Sho gritted his teeth while Ren supported his brother and told him he'll cover.

The news went out having the Visual Kei as the cover having the toughest burn in his life by a fifteen years old boy, Ren reading the magazine with his brother's image wearing his usual shirt and shorts posing on a sofa like a mobster and beside the picture is Sho trying to hide, when Kuu switched the TV on they laughed after watching a showbiz segment where they pointed, _"Never to pick a fight with the young Hizuri, Well, Fuwa-san learned his lesson on that one he got the loudest mic drop and burn in his life"_ laughed by the female host, _"You know, I got a big crush over Koudi, but I think he's not that interested with girls and all"_ said by the teen co-host pouting.

The father and son laughed louder when, _"Have you seen him smile?"_ the girl squealed showing a picture of Koudi with his candid toothily smile.

"What are you guys watching?" Kyoko asked and Ren pulled her.

"Koudi is hording fans already"

"He might beat your title?" Kyoko asked.

"I don't mind, he's family besides it's time to pass it" he winked.

 _"Should we invite him to the show?"_ with what Ren and Kuu heard they looked at each other and grinned, "That's not a bad idea" told Ren.

"Quick! Call boss!" Kuu said and Ren started to dial.

"You both are awful" Kyoko giggled.

~END~


End file.
